A Birthday Affair
by Oh Moneypenny
Summary: It's Merlin's birthday and Gaius and Arthur set out in different ways to make Merlin enjoy it for once. Although Arthur ends up giving Merlin a present that neither of them expected.


After uploading a chapter about birthdays to another fanfiction, I found this one stuffed away in a folder so decided to upload it. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.

**A Birthday Affair**

Merlin always kept his birthday as a quiet affair. He didn't want people to know, or make a fuss or anything. He saw the feasts put on for royals and hated the idea of having that done for him. In Ealdor, his birthday had always been quiet, with just his mother to celebrate it with. Here in Camelot, nobody knew of the warlock's birthday. Even Gaius didn't know about Merlin's birthday. The first year it had past entirely without anyone noticing but of course, Gaius came to notice eventually.

"Merlin?" Gaius asked. He kept his tone light and didn't raise his eyes from the book he was poring over.

Merlin sat, polishing the Crown Prince's boots at the table across from Gaius. "Yeah?" He did raise his eyes, his curiosity piqued at his tone.

"When is your birthday?"

"Oh, my birthday is on… I don't have a birthday. I don't… um… it's on-" Merlin faltered to a halt.

"_Merlin_," Gaius heaved a sigh. "When is it? I treat you like a son. Humour me. Let me celebrate your birthday with you."

"Next Tuesday," Merlin muttered as he picked up his cloth again. "But I'll be mucking out stables or whatever, so it doesn't really matter."

"I'll speak to Arthur," Gaius said, with a decisive nod of his head.

* * *

That evening, once Merlin was dismissed, Gaius approached Arthur's rooms. He tapped on the door and saw the prince sitting at his royal desk, head on one hand as he considered the groups for patrol duty. "Sire?"

"Gaius! Come in." Arthur said, welcoming the distraction from his dull work. "What can I do for you?"

"You know Merlin?" Gaius asked, aware of his lack of eloquence. He really wanted Merlin to enjoy his birthday.

"Big ears, clumsy, happy to talk back to the prince, Merlin? I'm aware of him," Arthur said on a smile.

"Indeed, I must ask you a favour on his behalf, sire."

Arthur didn't reply but simply raised an eyebrow and sat back in his chair, indicating the court physician had his full attention. "Well, sire, it's Merlin's birthday next week. I was wondering if you could spare him for a day."

A frown creased Arthur's brow. Merlin had been in his service for little more than a year. A pang of discomfort stirred in his stomach… why had Merlin not told him? He thought they were friends.

"Certainly," Arthur coughed, he had grown up with Gaius as a wise figure in court, he certainly owed him a few favours. "But send him to me in the evening. I'll take a drink with him to celebrate." Arthur's jaw firmed as he nodded decisively.

"I shall. And be warned, Merlin doesn't wish to celebrate his birthday. So whatever you do, make sure it is a quiet affair."

Arthur nodded again, thinking it certainly would be quiet since he wanted it just to be the two of them. He caught himself off guard, thinking how nice it would be to be alone with Merlin, and how he enjoyed the boy's company. He quelled the feelings as he picked up another sheaf of royal papers and frowned at them, tiredness and thoughts of a pale boy with big ears and a cheeky grin floating in his mind.

* * *

Merlin spent most of his birthday with Gaius out in the woods. They packed a lunch together and headed out, Gaius telling Merlin about the history of some of the places they passed by. Sun glittered down on the pair as they dined in a clearing, Merlin laughing at Gaius as he told old tales of Camelot. It seemed Gaius had lived with the times, and he told Merlin of what Arthur was like when he was young, making Merlin smile.

They picked some herbs to keep Gaius' stocks up yet Merlin noticed that Gaius kept checking the position of the sun. "Is something wrong?" Merlin asked.

"Oh? No! No, my boy, we just have to be back for dusk."

"Why?" Merlin asked, trailing after Gaius.

"You'll see," the old man said, a half smile gracing his face.

They entered the castle again as the sun started to fall. Gaius informed Merlin he was to go and see Arthur. Merlin had rolled his eyes, hoping this wasn't some cruel joke involving chores that would keep him up all night.

In the royal chambers, Arthur was pacing up and down. Night had fallen and surely Merlin should be here right now. He glanced up at the door and still no pale, lanky boy stood there. He fiddled with the silver ring on his finger and ended up dropping it. Once it fell it rolled over the stone floor and under the bed.

Arthur cursed and dropped onto his stomach, peering under the bed. He could see the gleam of silver in the darkness and stretched an arm out to try and grab it. His fingers brushed the cool metal but he couldn't quite grasp it. He heard an amused cough as he grunted and pressed himself forward.

"Um… Arthur. You do _know_ there are no monsters under the bed?" Merlin laughed as he shut the door and came to crouch beside Arthur.

"Why, yes, Merlin, I do _know_ that." Arthur growled. "My ring rolled under the bed and I was trying to reach it."

"Try from the side." Merlin said, rocking back on his heels.

"Why don't you get it for me?" the prince said smugly.

"It's my birthday." Merlin grinned.

"This comes from he who didn't tell anyone until last week." Arthur muttered as he crouched at the side of the bed and slid the ring out from underneath it.

He stood and walked around the bed, offering a hand to Merlin who looked at it as if he'd never seen it before then tugged it and pulled himself up. When Merlin rose he was left standing bare inches apart from Arthur, he felt his warm breath ghosting across his lips as he locked eyes with him.

The silence was broken when Arthur smiled. "So do you want your present?"

Arthur turned to the table and grabbed a black box. He pushed it into Merlin's hands and turned away, he didn't want to see Merlin's face in case he didn't like it. Merlin slid the lid off of the box and saw something that was the exact same shade of red as Arthur's favourite shirts. He lifted it out and smiled. It was a new neckerchief made from finer material than any of his others. The fact it was the same material and colour as Arthur's shirt made him grin and glance at the prince's back.

He didn't know what to say. Quickly, he put the scarf and box down on the bed and tackled Arthur into a hug. At first, the prince didn't respond all of his senses overloaded by the armful of Merlin he had just received. He slipped his arms around Merlin and smiled as Merlin gripped tightly at him, his face pressed into his shoulder. "Thank you," he murmured, his voice shaky in Arthur's ear.

Arthur felt his stomach turn a little at Merlin's voice so soft in his ear. He pressed a little closer before pulling back so he could see Merlin's face. "Merlin… there's something else."

Merlin glanced back at the scarf that lay on Arthur's luxurious sheets but as he turned back his lips were captured by Arthur's. The prince groaned a little into Merlin's mouth, it was so much better than he'd imagined that afternoon. His hands slid down to grasp his manservant's hips as he tugged him close. Their chests pressed together as Merlin's hands snuck up and into the prince's hair. Any fear of rejection melted away in Arthur as he felt Merlin's tongue on his lips, and fingertips tracing over the back of his neck.

"Was that the something else?" Merlin asked lightly when he pulled back.

"I… think so," Arthur said slowly, his face clouded with lust.

"Best birthday present ever," Merlin grinned as he leaned in for another kiss.

* * *

If you have the time, a review would be pretty sweet.


End file.
